Bolchoï
by Korrigogna
Summary: À Moscou, la compagnie de danse prospère. Peu sont ceux qui se doutent que la vie de tous est prête à basculer à la moindre brise. U.A / Lime / W.I.P. / I.C.


**Fanfiction :** Si t'aime bien cette expression « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer » je te propose le titre _Au royaume des aveugles, les borgnes sont rois_.

Si t'es plutôt « doucement le matin, pas trop vite l'après-midi » ce sera _Bolchoï_.

**Fandom :** Naruto / Naruto Shippuden

**Disclaimer :** Tu connais Masashi Kishimoto ? C'est le papa de Naruto et de ses amis (ennemis aussi hein ;) ) Tous les personnages cités dans cette histoire sont ceux du maître. Moi - pas - toucher de soussous sur cette histoire… Conclusion ; ce n'est pas avec ça que je payerai l'ISF.

**Rating :** T On va dire que si tu es né(e) quand il y avait encore les Francs ça passe ;)

(Hors compétitions : Lecteurs de Suisse, d'Océanie ou d'Afrique)

**Genre :** Je nomine la catégorie Drame, car il va peut-être y avoir quelqu'un qui va se casser un ongle. Je nomine aussi la catégorie Amitié, parce que la Russie !

**Sous-genre** : U.A. Ouiiiiii ! Un Univers Alternatif ! Dans notre monde à nous, celui ou les entreprise tienne le monde par les couilles ! Dans le merveilleux pays de la Russie. Dans la polluée capitale de Moscou, mais il y aura aussi quelques passage dans la polluée capitale de Paris.

School fic, il y aura quelques jeunots dans l'histoire.

Deathfic, Haters ! Renvenez ! Cette fin tragique que j'affectionne tant n'est pas encore écrite. Avec un peu de chance et bien tout sera rose avec les paillettes et des licornes. (Quoi ? T'espère pas ..? Moi non plus.)

I.C., Et bien même que normalement (je vais faire ce que je peux) et bah que les personnages ils seront comme dans le manga ! Naruto sera le gentil et Sasuke sera le méchant. Comment ça ? Sasuke ce n'est pas un méchant ? J'aurais donc rien compris à Naruto ? NOOOOOON !

Lime, d'où l'intérêt d'avoir connu les francs français… Ou au moins Chirac président (Bon O.K. je m'enfonce là.)

Pairing, Surprise ! Bon d'accord je vous tease un peu qui copule avec qui… Neji et Tenten, Naruto et Hinata. De mémoire ce sont les seuls couples stables de l'histoire.

W.I.P., Work In Progess, Maggle ! Since 2010 :D

* * *

><p>D'une virtuosité incroyable, une jeune femme blonde dansait. La musique légère qui l'accompagnait semblait danser autour d'elle, dans une valse passionnée. Vêtue d'une longue robe blanche couverte des plus beaux diamants, la danseuse exécutait des pas de danse tout à fait remarquables. Sur sa tête trônait un diadème en or. Le fin visage de la blonde paraissait détendu et jovial. Ce qui contrastait avec les figures complexes qu'elle accomplissait. En dehors de sa technique parfaite la jeune femme était sublime. Son corps était fin, son coup de pied remarquable, son visage gracieux et ses long cheveux lises et dorés. Fantasme de bon nombre des spectateurs qui la regardait. Aussi bien pour les hommes que pour les femmes.<p>

En parlant de spectateurs, il me semble important de mentionner que ce soir là, la salle de théâtre était complète. Et que, paraît-il des places avait été revendues au marché noir plus du triple de leur prix d'achat. C'était la dernière représentation de la saison pour les danseurs du Bolchoï. Le gratin de Moscou s'était arraché les places pour voir la belle Ino Yamanaka danser. C'était la dernière représentation de _la fille du Pharaon_. Et les directeurs artistiques n'avaient pas lésiné sur la distribution. Les solistes et premiers danseurs au grand complet étaient présents sur scène. Même si pour beaucoup leur rôle s'apparentait à de la figuration. Les grand danseurs étaient frustrés de se faire attribuer des rôles du corps de ballet. Mais pour le plaisir des richissimes spectateurs et mécènes du théâtre, les directeurs en avaient décidé ainsi.

Le dernier acte se fini en apothéose. Le public plébiscita chaudement les danseurs. Les applaudissements se firent plus longs que d'habitude et les fleurs offertes aux danseurs étaient plus nombreuses, elles aussi. Quand le rideau se clôt pour la dernière fois les danseurs se relâchèrent.

Le chef d'orchestre quitta la scène et partit féliciter ses musiciens. Les directeurs du théâtre félicitèrent leurs danseurs et tout particulièrement Ino Yamanaka, qui avait –comme à son habitude- excellé ce soir.

Les danseurs et musiciens étaient tous conviés à un gala de fin de saison offert par la directrice du Bolchoï, Tsunade Senju, et par le maire de Moscou monsieur Shijimi, grand mécène du théâtre. C'était le genre de soirée relativement fastidieuse pour pas mal de monde. Fatigués par le spectacle joué précédemment, les danseurs allaient encore devoir faire bonne figure pour que les mécènes et personnalités politiques influentes russes, financent le théâtre. Cela permettait entre autre de faire de plus beau costumes, de plus somptueux décors et d'inviter des_ guest_. Le buffet avait déjà débuté pour les invités. Mais les danseurs avaient encore leurs douches à prendre et leur tenue de soirée à revêtir.

Dans la salle où se tenait le gala de fin de saison, un quatuor à corde animait la soirée en attendant les danseurs et certains musiciens. Prêt du buffet où de nombreux entremets avaient été déposés, deux hommes discutaient discrètement.

« La saison prochaine promet d'être esquise. J'ai ouïe dire que Shikaku Nara, le maitre de ballet allait faire une toute nouvelle interprétation de _La source_, fit gaiement un homme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Deidara, ferme-la, trancha son acolyte. Au lieu de parler pour ne rien dire et de te prendre pour un minable comme ceux de cette bande ouvre tes oreilles et ferme-la. »

En levant les yeux au ciel le blond se tut. Non loin d'eux madame Shijimi, la femme du maire, s'entretenait avec Asuma Sarutobi, le chef d'orchestre qui avait accompagné les musiciens lors de la grande dernière. Elle avait dans ses bras un chat. À l'image de sa maitresse il était gros, et portait de nombreux bijoux qui juraient avec ses poils. Alors qu'elle s'attardait avec Asuma pour le féliciter de ses performances, son chat quitta ses bras et fugua. Habituée au comportement fugitif de son chat elle ne s'attarda pas à courir après. De toute façon, comme tout le monde savait que Tora quittait souvent sa maitresse, quelqu'un le lui remmènerait sous peu.

A la sortie de sa douche Naruto Uzumaki, qui partageait sa loge de premier danseur avec Kiba Inuzuka, tomba nez à nez avec un chat. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel félidé, c'était celui de madame Shijimi. Le pauvre Tora, trop câliné par sa maitresse était devenu fugueur. Le jeune blond tenta d'attraper le chat. Mais ce dernier adepte dans l'art subtile de l'évasion, arriva sans peine à se défaire des doigts du danseur. Naruto parvint à ses fins en attirant le félin avec une des chaussettes de son colocataire de loge. Kiba choisit ce moment pour quitter sa douche, juste quand le félidé de ses griffes acérées mit en lambeaux sa chaussette. Le danseur qui par principe, n'avait jamais porté les félins dans son cœur, eut une violente envie de prendre le chat pour taper Naruto avec. Mais la civilité et son amour pour les animaux l'en empêcha.

« Naruto ! Tu es sérieux ? Je mets quoi dans mes chaussures ? Dit le brun en montrant du doigt ses chaussures de soirée italiennes.

Ne fais pas cette tête ! J'ai réussi à attraper Tora avec ! »

Les yeux de Naruto pétillaient, à croire qu'attraper le chat était quelque chose d'ahurissant. Kiba, sur ordre de Naruto dû prendre une photo avec son smartphone et l'envoyer a Konohamaru, un des amis de ce dernier. Le brun pour la peine piqua les chaussettes de son ami. Une fois dans leur costume trois pièces, les deux danseurs, et Tora, se rendirent en salle de gala. Naruto était peut-être

sans chaussettes, mais il avait Tora.

A quelques étages de là, le fils du maitre de ballet Shikaku Nara, le jeune Shikamaru, regardait d'un œil morose le bouquet de fleur qu'il avait reçu de son ancienne professeure de danse et de son mari.

_« Sublime prestation,_

_Shikamaru, pour la saison à venir_

_Nous te souhaitons de nombreux grands rôles,_

_Amicalement Kurenai et Asuma»_

Les acanthes violettes, et jasmins accompagnés de germe d'or. Le bouquet était sublime. Et connaissant ceux qui le lui avaient offert, il voulait dire quelque chose. Mais le brun ne connaissait rien au langage des fleurs et donc ne pu rien en tirer. Il se promit tout de même d'en parler à Ino, son amie de toujours dont les parents étaient fleuristes. Omoi, un des danseurs avec qui il partageait sa loge le fit quitter sa rêverie. Le pauvre Omoi semblait avoir perdu quelque chose. Et comme ce dernier n'était pas originaire de Russie, n'étant au Bolchoï que depuis la saison passée, il ne maitrisait pas encore le russe. Shikamaru comprit tout de même que le jeune homme cherchait sa cravate. Après avoir retourné la loge, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se mit à parler à voix haute.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Je l'ai mise ou ? Peut-être qu'elle est restée chez moi ? Non, elle a dû glisser de mon sac pendant que j'étais dans le métro… Mais si c'est le cas, elle probablement tombée dans le vide qu'il y a entre le métro et le quai ! Et si elle s'était déplacée sur le rail et avait fait dérailler le métro ? »

Shikamaru fut surpris de voir Omoi changer de couleur au fur et à mesure qu'il cherchait à comprendre où avait bien pu passer sa cravate. Il est vrai que les idées d'Omoi étaient physiquement improbables, mais ce dernier semblait y croire dur comme fer. Shikamaru quitta son fauteuil pour aider son collège à retrouver sa cravate. C'est là qu'il remarqua qu'il s'était assis dessus involontairement.

« C'est ça que tu cherches, demanda Shikamaru en tendant le bout de tissu froissé.

- Oh ! Oui, merci Shikamaru »

L'homme aux cheveux blanc se hâta d'enfiler sa cravate. Et quitta la pièce laissant Shikamaru seul et en paix. Assister au gala ne faisait pas partie des projets de ce dernier. Il en avait marre de graisser la patte des généreux donateurs. Même si tous ses amis devaient y être à l'heure qu'il était, il préféra rester seul. Penser un instant aux moments fort de cette année, les répétitions, les représentations… Pas la peine d'assister au gala qui risque d'être long et dénué d'intérêt. La conclusion est la même tous les ans : Félicitation, vous avez été géniaux.

Alors que petit à petit dans les couloirs les bruits des danseurs qui regagnaient le gala disparaissaient, Shikamaru ferma les yeux. Mais l'accalmie fut de courte durée, car brutalement sa porte s'ouvrit.

« Shikamaru Nara ! Tu fais quoi encore en loge ? »

Une furie blonde avait débarqué dans la loge. Ino Yamanaka fronça ses sourcils. Son ami, avait une année de plus tenté de rester dans sa loge et attendre que le gala finisse pour déguerpir. Mais cette année elle avait pris les devants. Au lieu de l'attendre en salle de gala et redescendre le rechercher, elle était directement allée le chercher. Il fut finalement contraint de se rendre au stupide gala, à cause de sa meilleure amie d'enfance. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être galère…

Il allait être bientôt deux heures, la soirée tirait à son terme. Bon nombre de danseurs, musiciens et donateurs avaient quitté la soirée. Or dans un coin de la salle et sans aucune raison apparente, une dizaine de personnes se mit à applaudir. Ceci attira l'attention de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et de son acolyte. Ils s'approchèrent discrètement. La directrice arrivait le sourire aux lèvres vers une de ses danseuses recrutée l'an passé. Tsunade avait son smartphone dans une main et une coupe de champagne dans l'autre. Se dirigeant droit vers une petite blonde aux cheveux courts. Elle parlait dans un terrible anglais au téléphone puis raccrocha, avant d'annoncer.

« Temari, ton frère à été promu danseur étoile ce soir à l'issue du ballet Cendrillon. »

Ladite Temari vers qui tous les regards s'étaient tournés sourit. Ses petits frères étaient premiers danseurs à l'Opéra National de Paris. Elle-même y était jusqu'à l'année dernière. Le problème avait été que la directrice avait dit « ton frère ». Mais de frères elle en avait deux. Et qui ce soir avaient dansé dans les rôles principaux dans Cendrillon aussi. Elle pensait tout de même avoir sa petit idée sur lequel des deux avait pu avoir ce titre suprême : Gaara. Les derniers présents au gala portèrent un toast à Gaara le tout fraichement nommé danseur étoile et à sa sœur.

Shikamaru regardait d'un œil mauvais la blonde qui avait attiré l'attention de la pièce. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis se retourna vers ses amis avec qui il parlait tranquillement. Tenten et Neji Hyuuga, un couple d'amis, et Sakura Haruno, une danseuse et amie d'enfance.

« Neji, j'en ai marre on y va, se plaignait Tenten en regardant en direction de la blonde et de leur directrice.

- Oui chérie, tu as raison il se fait tard. »

Le couple salua rapidement Shikamaru et Sakura puis s'éclipsèrent.

« Il se passe quoi entre elles deux ? demanda Sakura à Shikamaru.

- Histoires de filles… Tu devrais être plus informée que moi non ?

- Si tu le dis… Bon moi aussi je vais y aller… Tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ? Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer toute seule.

- Ah non, plus depuis la sortie de scène, désolé. Tu aurais du suivre Tenten et Neji. Vous y seriez allés ensemble. Je t'aurais bien accompagnée mais je suis a l'autre côté de Moscou…

- Rââh ! Et quelle idée tu as eue de ne pas venir emménager à la résidence du Bolchoï ?

- Et bien j'aime bien mon petit chez-moi !

- Oui mais la résidence du Bolchoï ne coûte quasiment rien.

- Fils de milliardaire que je suis, ironisa Shikamaru pour tenter changer de conversation, je n'ai pas la notion du rouble. »

Bingo, Sakura lui fit une grimace et changea de sujet.

La nuit était glaciale dans la capitale moscovite, l'acolyte de Deidara prit son téléphone portable et envoya un SMS. Il ne pu empêcher un rictus fendre son visage. Il s'empressa ensuite de retirer la carte SIM de son cellulaire et de la tordre jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. La carte casée en deux il prit soin de jeter dans une bouche d'égout. Au tour de son portable, il finit dans une poubelle non loin de là. Pour lui la saison ne venait pas de se clore, elle débutait.

* * *

><p>Tagazog mes frères ! Bonne année et bonne santé à vous !<p>

Je t'invite à suivre la fiction car exeptionellement il y aura pleins de chapitres ! (+10).

Tu peux aussi laisser un commentaire !

xoxo, Korry`.


End file.
